fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Osborne
Raven Osborne ( レイブンオズボーン'' Reibun'ozubōn'' ) is a mage hailing from the all female Wildcat guild situated in the country of Bellum. Currently she is one of the top mages of the guild. She is known and feared throughout her country as the''' Dreadful Beast ( 恐ろしい獣 Osoroshī kemono ) for her signature take overs and also as the '''Tamer ( 調教師 Chōkyōshi ) for the numerous take-overs she mastered. She currently works alone taking missions on her own instead of joining others. It was known before that she had a partner but for unknown reasons that person left her. It was said that she didn't originate from the country of bellum and she was once a royalty but for unknown reasons she wandered and arrived at "The Land of the Holy Wars". Growing up in the country of Bellum where war never ends, Raven is knowned as a veteran and a lot of mages fear her and some even look up to her despite her rash attitude. Her fame grew up in Bellum when she was able to survive numerous wars always emerging victorious and sometimes even unharmed. Appearance Raven is a fairly tall standing 5 feet and 9 inches. She's a light-skinned woman with blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with chest-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She has slender yet noticeably curvaceous figure. She has quite a large chest. Many guys seem to be attracted to her. She seems to be fond of revealing outfits, as she is frequently wearing somewhat revealing clothing that are either dark in color. She usually seen wearing a dress with long sleeves with stockings reaching up her thighs and high heels. Personality Raven usually projects a tough demeanor, always criticizing others. She has a monstrous quick temper which results in others fearing her. She talks often wildly, makes comments without remorse, and always teases others in her guild. She is brash and loudspoken. She acts coldly towards others but deep inside she really cares for them. Raven has a great love for alcohol. She started drinking during her younger years, he times where in she was new to the guild. She's always seen carrying a bottle of alcohol, never seen without it. Despite being on the borderline of alcohol addiction, she was never seen drunk or never seen with the effects of alcohol on her. Before, Raven has been initially described as an arrogant, selfish , overbearing, and prone to make fun of her own comrades. She seemed to be reclusive and distant from the other members of the guild always staying with the company of her sister. However after the incident involving the loss of her elder sister. Raven's attitude changed a bit. She seemed far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently she learned how to open up with her guildmates. She threw her old atitude away and she started interacting with the guild members.In the guild itself Raven often assumes leadership positions when the master is not around. She is extremely loyal to the guild and no matter whoever or whatever they are. She doesn't allow others to badmouth her guild otherwise they wil have a taste of Raven's fury. History Being a princess from a royal kingdom. Raven once lived the life of luxury. But one day their kingdom was invaded and received a surprise attack from the neighboring kingdom. Due to having weak defenses , their kingdom was eventually wiped out. Raven's parents died, leaving her and her elder sister alone. So she along with her sister traveled throughout Earthland and reached different lands. The siblings became criminals at a young age. They changed their lifestyles, they threw away everything and changed. They lured other royalty by using their charm. Eventually infiltrating castles stealing gold. One day they encountered the king who ruined their kingdom on a feast, they tried to mess everything by poisoning everyone, but they failed when the king was left alive on his throne. Unknown to them the king was a powerful mage. The king then decided to finish them both, leaving them both brutally dead on the ground. A few moments before her apparent death a purple flare which was a spirit that came from the book she always carries spoke to raven and told her that she was amazed how strong her willpower was, the spirit revealed himself as the king of beasts and he wanted to help Raven. He revived her and awakened the vast magic power sleeping within her. On that day Raven swore revenge upon that man, since then she dedicated her life upon looking for him. Sypnosis Equipment A compilation of Grimoire and other magical textbooks:: Raven has been shown to carry this all the time. It has been said that she got this from her mother's old collection of books. It contains a lot of old magic spells that Raven uses in combat. She also learned most of her magic abilities from it. Magic and Abilities Take Over : '''Raven is one of the best users of '''Take Over, it is a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures she really "knows". As for raven she already mastered this kind of magic and she can usualy use it on a whole different level. As for her , she particularly employs Mythical Beast Souls. *'Mythical Beast Soul: Lycan: '''This is one of Raven's most powerful spells. This Take Over Soul earned Raven her epithet the '''Dreadful Beast' ' '( 恐ろしい獣''Osoroshī kemono'' ). This grants raven to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a legendary werewolf. When this spell is initiated blue flames envelop the user's surroundings and then covers her with it , which subsequently dissapears revealing her new appearance. In this state Raven grows into a whole new different look. She becomes a giant werewolf towering over high structures. In such state, Raven’s size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur She often uses her Titan Magic in conjuction to make it larger and more powerful. **'Enhanced Durability: '''This form increases Raven's durability. She was able to take multiple explosions from an army she faced consecutively, emerging almost unharmed and remaining active to continue the fight. **'Enhanced Strength:This form drastically boosts Raven's already great physical prowess to the point she could destroy large structures in a single swipe. Being able to block a barrage of physical attacks with just one hand. **'''Enhanced Speed: Despite the large build of the Lycan the user’s speed is increased exponentially in such state that she could easily avoid large spells fired at her with such great agility and speed. She could also move around rapidly even rivaling those who use speed magic. **'Flight: '''Due to obtaining an incomplete copy of grimoire. Raven can use spells from that book and combine it with her take over allowing her to fly. **'Enhanced Smell:' In this state, the user's sense of smell is greatly increased being comparable to a beast’s. *' Mythical Beast Soul: Cerberus: Raven's most powerful Take Over spell. Mythical Beast Soul: Cerberus: allows her to take over a powerful creature that was called the '''Hellhound of Hell '''the '''Cerberus. While this spell is being initiated skies become dark and flames surround and envelop the user. Revealing a new appearance. In this state raven takes the form of a three headed dog. It was shown to be colossal described by others as monstrous, rivaliing Raven's Lycan form. Others have stated that when you just see it it would give chills, make you fall down on your knees, making you want to retreat, it would truly show you what fear really means.' ' **'Extend: '''a spell which would give raven's cerberus form more heads, giving more strength to the hellhound's power. **'Clone:' A spell which grants raven to divide or gain more clones. Each head would seperate and then forms one body each. The Cerberus would split apart iinto individual dogs that can then merge back together. It gains additional heads every time it splits *' Mythical Beast Soul: Bakeneko:' One of the take-over's the Raven usually uses. Despite not being one of her most powerful take-overs it is the one that is known for being the fastest one. In this form she takes a cat covered in the user's magic power. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye. The Bakeneko instead of covered in fur, it is covered by the user's magic power. Due to her Titan Magic she can change the size of the Monster Cat and turn into a small house cat but still retatining it's original appearance. 'Titan : This Magic allows Raven to alter/enlarge her body to gigantic sizes. The effects of this magic is so immense it even allows Raven to tower over large structures such as Castles of Towers. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of user's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort. Before Raven accidentaly used this magic when she didn't master it yet , so as a result she almost destroyed a town due to freaking out. So since then she didn't use this again in her normal forms. Only using this branch of magic in conjuction to her Take-Overs making them appear more larger, also increasing their already enormous amount of power. 'Darkness Magic : '''Raven has proven herself to be masterful in dark magic spells, Raven is an expert in this field of magic . She usually uses this kind of magic before resulting to her take-overs. *'Hell's Judgement: '''One of Raven's most powerful spells. While in use of the '''Mythical Beast Soul: Cerberus the user creates multiple heads that extend used to immobilize and strangle the enemy. Then each head gathers magical energy on their mouths which takes the form of a purplish blue globe. Then each head of the helhound releases a concentrated beam towards the enemy resulting in to a devestating blast capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. This spell is strong enough to destroy a large city, completely wiping out everything in it. *'Marchias' Roar: '''In this spell, Raven forms a large beam of magical energy between her hands. She then releases it forming a large shockwave in a straight line towards the target. The entire length of the created line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. The spell was said strong enough to shatter the ground. *'Fangs of Violation: Raven crosses her arms infront of her and chants a spell she learned from the magical book she had. She chants " O holy beast descend from the heavens, ''bestow thy judgment, reap carnage, Fangs of Violation! ". The clouds above the user begin circling around forming a cyclone. Then Raven summons forth an enormous pillar of blue flames descending upon the enemy. It is capable of incinerating enemies to ashes if you're caught in it. *'Baal:' In this spell Raven summons a swarm of flies. She can control it in any way she likes. Upon contact of these flies it will cause a devestating explosion. *'Darkness Bullet:' Raven mimic's the appearance of a gun with her hand, she then produces a magic sphere in the air from where powerful piercing bullets are fired towards the target at high speeds. Such "bullets" are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact. *'Dark Arrows: '''A spell in which Raven swipes her hands and several arrows of darkness appear infront of him targeting the opponent until they get hit. It was powerful enough to break the ground around her. *'Claws:' Raven seal appears on the ground and then numerous transparent arms that resembles the Bakeneko's arms appear from the seal which targets the opponents. *'Lupa: 'Befitiing Raven's monster theme. She can summon packs of wolves, seemingly numbering in thousands. The wolves quite resembles her Lycan Soul Take-Over. These wolves have blue fur and seems to be covered in blue flames. These wolves can be controled by Raven verbally. These summons will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying in size and power. Each wolf is so destructive and upon contact they explode. The aftermaths of the explosions created by these are so powerful it left a crater in the ground. These wolves are requires a large amount of energy to summon. But due to Raven's enormous amount of magical energy summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. ' ' 'Fire Magic : Raven is known of being capable of employing different kinds of elemental magic one of these is Fire Magic. *'''Pheonix Rise: '''With Raven's flight magic she goes up high into the sky. She then moves her hands in a strange pattern forming a giant magical seal. Then she summons forth a large amount of fire which slowly forms into a large fireball with a Pheonix appearance (which resembles a dragon more than a pheonix). The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and then attacks their opponent. The flames have a high temperature, It can cause thunder clouds. If anyone would be caught in this spell, the once that would be hit could be reduced to ashes. * Inferno:' Raven uses the spell she learned from the book. Raven then raises her right arm and then she chants " ''Asolar tu tierra con un mar de llamas '' ". After she chants she summons forth a large body of oil approaching in a tsunami like manner face the opponent. With the help of her Fire Magic Raven then ignites the large body of oil forming a sea of flames. The super heated oil creates an inferno of such magnitude that, within an instant, the target and the surrounding area will be reduced to cinders. *'Pheonix Breathe:' Raven produces a large ball of fire and then shoots a powerful ray of fire from her hand towards the enemy. *'Pheonix Cloak:' Raven envelop's herself with flames, increasing her already monstrous power and overall abilities. 'Flight Magic: ' Raven has some skill in flight magic, being able to travel in high speeds at long distances in her missions only with the use of this magic. She prefers to ride the book she always carries '''Enhanced Speed:' Aside from her amazing magic capabilities, Raven is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. She was also shown evading the assaults from multiple mages she faced once in a mission through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Immence Endurance: '''Raven is an highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Before resulting into using magic, Raven has been shown to be a skilled unarmed combatant. She's able to take out many opponents bare handed and unarmed. She's able to knock out opponents with just her kicks. She is able to mix hand to hand combat with her magic to use them on a whole new different level. '''Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast to her slim and womanly figure, Raven possesses a large amount of physical strength, being recognized as a monster in this field, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. She was also seen destroying large structures with just a single punch from her. Keen Intellect: She has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world. Knowing a lot of magic spells that were known thought to not exist. Enhanced Endurance: Her vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises. Using a lot of spells in succesion seemed like it was not tiring her. 'Immense Magical Power: '''As one of the top mages of the guild even without bearing the title of the "S-class". Raven has a tremendous amount of magic power. Throughout many battles she has been shown to use a lot of magic spells that require a vast amount of magic power in succession, and she doesn't even shows signs of fatigue. When exerted her magic power is purplish-blue in color Quotes *(Raven's catchphrase) Hey got more booze?'' *''(Before she finishes someone) Is that all?'' *''(When someone threatened to kill her) I survived countless wars and yet you threaten to kill me? The likes of you can kill me? Ha! What a nice joke'' *(Raven's reaction when someone threatened her guild) I don't care if you're a legendary wizard or not just take one step closer to this guild and I swear one of us would die here. Even if it means dying there's not a single one of us who would sell out our comrade. Trivia *Her character was influenced by Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana *Her birth date corresponds to Leo the lion in the western zodiac, furthering to her Beast like theme and Leo is also a "fire sign" as well further having reference to her fire magic. *Her hobbies are drinking and smoking *She has a high alcohol tolerance rivaling Cana Alberona's Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human